memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fan fiction
With the current lull in production of "official" Star Trek projects, many fan groups have begun production of their own Trek-inspired "series" of "fan films", most of which are distributed over the Internet. The three most prominent such series are described below. ''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier'' :Star Trek: Hidden Frontier http://www.hiddenfrontier.com/ is a fan-made series set in the Briar Patch, the wild region of space introduced in the film Star Trek: Insurrection. Currently in its seventh season (with 43 episodes produced), the series focuses on the starship Excelsior and its home base, Deep Space 12, as they fend off attacks from a powerful new alien race, the Grey, and mediate disputes between such races as the Tholians, Cardassians, Bajorans, the Son'a and the Breen. This video series is produced by volunteers in Southern California. ''Star Trek: New Voyages'' :Star Trek: New Voyages http://www.newvoyages.com is a live-action series created and funded by a volunteer troupe of fans. The series picks up where the original series left off, putting fan actors into the original series roles. Two episodes are available for download: the "pilot" episode "Come What May", and the first "production episode", "In Harm's Way". In addition, the first in a series of short "vignettes" (titled "Center Seat") is now on the site. These vignettes will be released in a staggered schedule leading up to the planned Summer 2006 release of the second "production episode" (the third released episode overall) titled "To Serve All My Days". :This production reportedly has the blessing of Gene Roddenberry's estate. Several actors who once appeared on the original Star Trek series have appeared in this production. On May 3, 2004, TrekToday announced that Eugene Roddenberry, Jr. had endorsed New Voyages, accepting a position on the production staff as "Consulting Producer". http://www.trektoday.com/news/030504_02.shtml He later provided the voice of "The Timepiece Guard" in "In Harm's Way". In March 2005, it was announced that Walter Koenig had been signed to reprise his TOS character Pavel Chekov in an upcoming installment written by TOS/TNG writer D.C. Fontana (this will be "To Serve All My Days".) http://www.trektoday.com/news/100305_02.shtml George Takei has announced his intention to appear as his character Hikaru Sulu in the third "production episode" (fourth release), titled "World Enough and Time", written by Marc Scott Zicree (who will also direct the episode) and Michael Reaves. http://www.trektoday.com/news/180106_03.shtml As of April 5, 2006, the script for this episode had been hand-delivered to Mr. Takei by Mr. Zicree. http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/800/news.php ''Starship Exeter :Set in the same time period as the the original series, Starship ''Exeter'' http://starshipexeter.com is another fan-made project that has gained some attention from fans and the media http://flakmag.com/film/exeternemesis.html http://www.scifi.com/sfw/issue300/site.html. The series follows the USS Exeter, a ''Constitution''-class starship commanded by Captain John Quincy Garrovick and an Andorian communications officer named B'fuselek. One episode, "The Savage Empire", has been completed and is available for download. The second episode, "The Tressaurian Intersection", is partially available at this point (opening "teaser" and first 2 acts of 4 as of April 2006). In addition, a third episode, "The Atlantis Invaders", is planned and presumably is in pre-production. :The USS ''Exeter (NCC-1706) in this film is supposed to be the same ship as the doomed canon [[USS Exeter|USS Exeter]] (NCC-1672) which was commanded by Ronald Tracey. After the events of the TOS episode "The Omega Glory", the ship was supposedly decontaminated and given its new registry number (as listed in Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual) and crew. http://www.exeterstudio.com'' de:Fan-Filme fr:Fanfilm